Daugthers of Ispwich
by iJZAYLEES
Summary: I arrived in Ipswich on June 1st. The boys didn’t even know that we had these powers and we preferred it that way. Who are we you ask? We are the daughters of Ipswich, the descendents of slaves. How we got the power is unknown to us also and it is not wr


**Hey People, iJZAYLEES here:**

**Please enjoy my story and leave your honest opinion. Any questions, talk to me and I will reply. Don't forget to read and review!**

**xoxo,**

**iJZAYLEES **

**I do not own the characters in The Covenant, except the ones I c****reated and my plot line. **

**Daughters of Ipswich**

I arrived in Ipswich on June 1st. The boys didn't even know that we had these powers and we preferred it that way. Who are we you ask? We are the daughters of Ipswich, the descendants of slaves. How we got the power is unknown to us also and it is not written in the Book of Damnation. I am Harlow, one of the sisters and we arehere for one purpose and one purpose only and that is to make the life for Sons of Ipswich a living hell. 

* * *

"Class we had a new student today that is joining us…." The teacher started. I was glancing around the room to find the Sons of Ipswich. I had already spotted Caleb and Pogue; I was looking for Reid and Tyler. My eyes eventually met Tyler, and then Reid; I smiled. He knew that I was checking him out. I just smirked and turned my attention away from him and back to the teacher.

"…and your name is?" 

"Harlow Lee." I said.

"Please take the seat next to Aaron." He said and pointed. 

I looked to where he pointed and saw Aaron. I could tell that he was a pain in the ass, one of those conceited guys, the ones that knew that they could get every girl in the school with a fickle smile. I walked over to the second to last highest row and sat down next to him. I was to his left and this girl was to his right. The teacher continued his lame teaching and I totally ignored him.

"You're a cutie." He said and I turned to him. He had the typical blond hair, hazel eyes and that oh so perfect symmetrical face, but not my type. I had my eye on somebody else. Oh, god he was giving me one of his fickle smiles. I smiled back. 

"My name is Aaron." He whispered seductively.

"I know." Was my reply.

"You want to come to my dorm after class. We can play a game or too." He cooed.

"How about, no." He smiled and bit his lip.

"Spicy. I like that." And then he turned his attention back to the teacher. 

I decided to have a little fun while I was here, because this class was hell of boring. Within a second the teacher pants were on the floor, his purely white briefs showing. The class bust out laughing and it took a second for him to realize what had happen. He told the class that he would be right back and ran out. I did a side way glance and saw Caleb and Pogue looking at Reid. I laughed to myself quietly; this is only the start on how I will make your life a living hell. The class ended in a pleasant note, well for me, it did. When the bell rung, I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door, oh how I love my perfect timing.

I was heading toward my locker, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I smiled, I knew it was him.

"Hey," he slurred. "My name is Reid."

"Hi," said and pulled out my copy of the school map, hoping to find my locker.

"Lost are we?" He teased.

"I don't know, you tell me." I said and smiled.

"We can't have a gorgeous girl like you, walking around by yourself, you might cause a riot." I laughed; I loved his sad, cheesy attempt to flirt with me.

"Sure." 

We walked in silence to my locker.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said. I opened my locker and began to stack my things in the locker, even though we had a couple of weeks left in school.

"So..." He began. "I think we should go out some time."

"Yeah, we should." I said.

"How about tonight,everyone is going to Nicky's." Just before I could answer, my cell vibrated. I grabbed my sidekick and flipped it open. It was a text from Schuyler. 

"Sorry, dear, but i am busy tonight with my friends." I said and turned to look at him. His platinum blond hair shine so perfectly in the light and his brown eyes looked disappointed. 

"Fine, how about this, I meet up with you and your friends after I am done with my business." I said. He smiled. "Don't take it seriously I just felt bad for flirting with you and then rejecting you." I laughed and closed my locker.

"Harlow get your ass over here now, we have things to do!" a girl from a far yelled. I turned to see Schuyler waving at me.

"Gotta go! See ya." I said and left him standing there.

* * *

I watched Harlow leave me,standing there. I smirked and yelled "See ya later, babe." and she waved me off. I could tell that, this was going to be a challenge. But I like challenges. I licked my lips in sastifaction. I turned and headed to my dorm to change and to go to Nicky's.

* * *

I heard Reid call me babe and waved him off. I smiled to myself, things were going according to plan. Schuyler opened the door to her silver ford focus and I got in.

"How was it?" She asked.

"It was sensational." I said, sarcastically.

"Sure it was!" She said and laughed. She pulled off and starting driving. I turned to look at her. I envied her so much. She had the pale tan skin, with crystal clear blue eyes and blue black waist length hair. These features matched her heart shaped face.

"Where to?" I ask. "To our house?"

"Yes, Robin and Blair are already waiting for us." She said.

"We must hurry, I have a date dear." I said, casually.

"Ohhh.." She started. "With Reid, hmmm." She got all giddy and giggly. She then turned serious and looked at me.

"Are you okay with doing this? I mean, with your ex and all,having done what he did..." She trailed off. I put my head down and sighed. 

"OMG, keep your eyes on the road!" I yelled and she turned around. She used her power to make us go through the sports car and in front of it. She looked back at me and I looked at her. We then start laughing hysterically. We knew that using our powers was dangerous and we knew the price we paid everytime we used them. But what the hell, we are young right. 

We arrived at our purple house with the white picket fence and windows with white shutters. This was it, the begining of the end of the Brothers of Ispwich.

* * *

Read and Review.


End file.
